


【德哈】JUST SAY YES

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 麻瓜au全世界都觉得是gay但是（自以为）内心钢铁直男的美妆博主德x看起来理工直男没有人相信他说自己性取向弯成蚊香的科研人员哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	【德哈】JUST SAY YES

【1】

“他这个人是不是脑子有问题？”德拉科·当红美妆博主·马尔福面带微笑地关上了直播，表情管理瞬间瓦解，暴躁地吐槽，“每一次！每！一！次！他都要在我的评论区发表他的‘科学言论’，你听听，‘正常情况下，皮肤本来就不是用来吸收物质，反而扮演着阻挡与代谢作用，所以很多所谓的补水都是无效的，只是角质层细胞吸水，并不能达到深层补水的效果’。这都是什么啊！这不是存心来找不痛快吗？他对我到底有什么意见？！”

“我看他八成是看上你了，这都第几次了，他还真是对你的每一条状态和直播都不落下，如果这都不是爱。”潘西慢条斯理地涂着指甲油，无视了德拉科几乎翻出眼眶的白眼。

“他？首先我是个直的，我喜欢姑娘，谈过女朋友，当然你就是我的前女友，之一！谢谢。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说，将前女友三个字咬得格外重，“再说，你就看看他那副样子？头发像是一窝杂草，万年不变的格子衬衫牛仔裤，还有那个令人绝望的圆框眼镜？看在上帝的份上，他就是个百分之百纯正直男癌不带拐弯的。说他是个gay简直是一种对gay的侮辱！”

“哦，亲爱的，相信我，我只是年轻的时候色令智昏，才会跟你在一起，你知道自己为什么一直都没有女朋友吗？姑娘们看到你的梳妆台会自卑的。”潘西一点也不介意那段小小的插曲，“当然，这不是主要原因，主要原因是她们看到你，会觉得你应该找个英武帅气的男朋友来疼爱你。你最后那句话，是性别歧视。”

德拉科·虽然是个美妆博主但是内心是个24k纯金直男·就算是弯的我也是上面那个·马尔福，今天也很想把自己的前女友兼现损友掐死。

【2】

哈利看着屏幕里的人笑得温柔，跟大家说完“下次再见”关掉了直播，这才依依不舍将手机放进口袋里，转过椅子重新开始自己的实验。

他已经坚持不懈给这个人留言快一年了，每一条状态，每一次直播，他都试图将正确的科学观告诉德拉科，他不能接受自己的男神被那些虚假的广告所蒙骗！

是的，哈利·生化研究员·没有人知道他是个同性恋·波特，今天也在暗恋那个美妆博主德拉科。

关于没有人知道哈利是个同性恋的事情，这不能怪他，他从来无意隐藏自己的性取向，但是除了自己的挚友罗恩和赫敏，没有人相信他。事实上，罗恩也不那么相信，毕竟哈利这个母胎单身，到现在为止也没有谈过一次恋爱，他中间一度怀疑这是哈利为了拒绝自己妹妹金妮的狂热追求而找出来搪塞的借口。

哈利对德拉科是一见钟情。非常老套的剧情，在网上看到德拉科的第一眼，他就觉得这个人简直好看的惊为天人。

在这一点上，好吧，哈利·就是一个大写的颜狗·波特的确是个同性恋。

“相信我，大胆去追吧，他肯定是个同性恋，没有一个直男会活得这么精致。”赫敏斜着眼睛看着正在啃鸡腿的男朋友，“不，这不是偏见和性别歧视，这是基因的特质，注定的。”

于是在好友的鼓励下，哈利踏上了漫漫追夫之路。

他早晚有一天会注意到我的，会被我的体贴打动的。哈利·对体贴似乎有什么误解·波特哼着歌做起了手里的实验。

【3】

“大家晚上好。”德拉科打开直播对自己的粉丝们打招呼，“上次看到有人问我，夜间护肤该注意什么。正好刚才参加完一个朋友的派对，所以想着来跟大家聊聊。”

“首先，最重要的，就是卸妆，如果卸妆不卸干净的话，对皮肤来说负担特别大，所有的后续护肤都是无用的。”德拉科将手机在洗漱台前固定好，拿出卸妆棉开始卸妆。

“天呐！开屏男神直播卸妆！”

“就问你们！还有谁！直播卸妆！果然我男神就是不一样！”

“素颜也这么好看！皮肤这么好！我死了我死了我死了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！姐妹们，我先叫为敬！我们德殿就是天生丽质！这是什么天神下凡啊！”

“这个皮肤！这个脸！这个嘴！想亲！（危险发言）”

“前面的别走！带我一起！（在违法乱纪的边缘试探）”

“因为粉底和其他一些彩妆品为了保持长时间均匀完整的覆盖在皮肤上面，也为了有一定的保湿，滋润（至少是不过分吸取皮肤本身的水分）的功能，会添加一些油脂，成膜剂，粘附剂等成分，而这些成分具有一定的抗水性，和抗油性，这些特质是双面性的，一方面能让皮肤在出汗，出油的情况下还能保持妆面的完整。另一方面也加强了清洁的难度，但凡是有了防晒霜覆盖在皮肤上，那么清水的清洁力度就已经不够了，我们需要一些表面活性剂或者油脂来让皮肤上的不能直接溶解于水（被水带走）的污垢离开皮肤，其实洁面中也同样存在表活剂，如果不是舞台妆之类的浓妆，日常的洁面就能清洗干净，不需要额外进行卸妆，过度清洁也会对皮肤造成伤害。”

德拉科卸妆的功夫，屏幕上已经刷过了一大片弹幕，看着突然出现的那条与众不同格外突出的留言......他选择了无视。

“卸妆的话，不管是卸妆乳，油，霜，都应该注意这个产品的基底油是什么，我会尽量选择植物油而避免以矿物油为基底的产品。另外，不过如果是油性皮肤的姑娘们，就不建议使用卸妆膏和卸妆油，选择轻薄一点的卸妆水，避免造成皮肤不必要的负担。”

“卸妆完了以后，一定要记得洁面。如果你要用洁面仪的话，一定要挑选适合自己的频率使用......”

“什么叫适合自己的频率？洗脸前还要研究物理原理吗？频率真的是关键吗？洁面仪难道不会将脏东西更深地导入皮肤吗？”

德拉科深呼吸，让自己冷静，耐着性子微笑着说。

“我是指，你的使用频率，是隔天用还是隔周用，每个人的肤质不一样，并不是所有人都适合用洁面仪，还请这位朋友不要抬杠。”

“然后就是洁面的话，个人是比较建议氨基酸洁面，SLS/SLES对人体有害，并且对皮肤有刺激，皂基洁面洗完脸后你们可能会感觉特别干净，但是碱性会对我们的肌肤带来伤害，破坏肌肤内部的酸碱平衡，容易洗出外油内干，并且会把角质层洗薄，并且在洁面前，应该先将洁面在手上利用起泡网打出泡沫，然后再用泡沫洗脸，直接将洁面膏往脸上抹，容易将脸上保护的皮脂洗去。”

“洁面除了表活剂还应该看其他的配方，很多你们知道的大牌洁面也就是皂基洁面，但是他们同样很温和，另外，将洁面打成泡沫是为了减少刺激和残留。”

德拉科擦干脸上的水珠，就看到这么一句话，他二话没说，把直播关了。

他快气炸了，这个人什么毛病？？？？存心和他作对吗？？？

【4】

哈利看着突然变黑的屏幕，心情十分郁闷。

他完全不明白发生了什么，接着，他的私信区就被塞爆了。

“你这个人什么毛病啊！！”

“见过ky的，没见过你这种神级ky的！”

“你厉害了，连德殿都能惹火，我看你是闲出毛病了。”

“现实世界缺爱吗？这么缺乏关注？？？”

......

哈利·真的不知道自己做错了什么·波特一脸懵逼的看着自己的留言区，郁闷快要聚成实体乌云笼罩在他头顶了，他不就是多关心了几句吗？为什么会变成现在这个样子？百思不解的哈利决定要求助伟大的万事通小姐。

“哈利·波特！你告诉我你做了什么？？？”大晚上的被哈利电话骚扰，又听完他的那些壮举后，赫敏终于意识到了自己实在是高估了一个理科直男的情商，好吧也许不是直的，但是情商低下水平是一样的。

“我不就是多关心了他两句嘛......”

“你管那叫关心？”赫敏终于崩溃了，“所以我知道你为什么找不到男朋友了，听着，哈利，你要是还想要追到他的话，从现在开始，你听我的。”

哈利乖巧的像个小学生点点头，然后忽然意识到赫敏看不见自己，说了声：“好的，你说什么就是什么。”

“首先......”

【5】

第二天早上德拉科起来随手刷了刷ins，大家都在就昨晚上的事情安慰德拉科，顺便谴责对方，德拉科随便翻了翻，又滑到私信区，那个傻兮兮的头像就在顶头第一个。

“抱歉，为了昨晚上我的那些不恰当的话，我看见我们在同一个城市，不介意的话，我可以请你吃顿饭以表诚意？我不是故意让你生气的，我是一个科研人员，我猜这大概是职业病？对你引起的不愉快我十分抱歉。”

德拉科的确知道对方是一个科研人员，如果有个人坚持不懈的跟你留言和你作对，你也会忍不住去他的首页看看这到底是个什么样的人。哈利的首页内容很少，只有一张在实验室的照片和一张在韦斯莱家过生日的照片，再也就没有其他的了。

本质上，他不算是一个热衷于在社交平台上分享自己生活的人。

而现在，德拉科翻了翻，那两张照片下面的评论也被自己的粉丝攻陷了。

“这种人，一看就是个直男癌，活该母胎单身。”

“以为自己做个实验就是科学家了吗？”

“天呐，这个打扮，真的不是视觉灾难吗？”

......

好吧，这种情况，德拉科倒是没有想到。退出他的主页，返回对话框。

“吃饭就不用了。我也要为那些粉丝的不当言论道歉，希望没有对你造成困扰。”

“不要紧......事实上，我想拜托你一件事。”

对面的消息回的很快，像是一直在等着他。

“什么事？”

“我想要改变一下自己的形象，希望你能给我些建议。”

“你这是找我做你免费的外型顾问？”

“有偿也行？”

“我以为你这样的人，是不会在意自己的，外型的？”

“说实话，我确实不太在意，但是......我喜欢的人很在意。”

德拉科突然对屏幕那头的人产生了兴趣，反正他今天也没事。

“那今下午？你挑一家咖啡馆？”

【6】

哈利坐在赫敏给选的这家位于泰晤士河畔的咖啡厅的露天餐台上十分紧张，天呐，他这是要见自己的梦中情人啊！说不定就是让他能够摆脱母胎单身的男朋友，他能不紧张吗？

“波特先生？”熟悉的声音在身后响起，一个身影挡住了阳光，在哈利身上投下一道阴影。

“啊......德......马......马尔福先生。”哈利慌忙起身，对方背对着阳光，看不清表情。

德拉科很自然的拉开哈利身边的椅子。

“不介意？”

哈利憋得满脸通红，急忙点了点头。当然好，比坐在对面好，能离他近一点。

德拉科打量着身边的男人。乱七八糟的头发何止是杂草，大概是长期泡在实验室的缘故，前额的刘海几乎遮住眼睛；万年不变老土的圆框眼睛压着鼻梁两侧两个红痕；更不要说这件十分眼熟的各自衬衫牛仔裤和运动鞋。德拉科很想捂住自己的眼睛，他为什么要给自己找这么个麻烦。

哈利被德拉科的目光打量的十分心虚，他觉得自己就像是一个暗恋男神的中学小姑娘，不安地在裤腿上擦着手心的汗。

“波特先生......”

“哈利......叫我哈利就好。”

“好吧，哈利。”德拉科好笑地看着身边紧张的人，自己有这么可怕吗？“你想要，让自己外表改变到哪种程度呢？或者说，你喜欢的人，喜欢什么样子？”

“嗯......就......你喜欢的样子？”

“我？”

“嗯......你的眼光就很好。”哈利讪讪地一笑。

德拉科眯起眼睛又上下打量了他一遍。

“那，恕我直言，你可能......全身都要换过。”

哈利一缩脖子，心里为自己的钱包哀悼了一下，随后又想起赫敏教育他的，“舍不得孩子，套不到郎。”好的，为了得到男神的青睐，这点损失算什么呢？

德拉科看着哈利一副视死如归的壮烈表情，实在是觉得好笑。

他的眼睛很好看，像是雨后的森林。德拉科心里这么想着。

【7】

德拉科很快就发现，改造哈利的外型，没有想象中的难。

他的底子不错。

蓬头垢面至少没有占后面那一项，把乱糟糟的头发剪了一个清爽的发型，摘掉老土的眼镜露出好看的眼睛，整个人的精神就不一样了，只是去讨喜欢的人喜欢，也不需要化妆，德拉科深谙不能用力过猛，他现在给哈利弄到十分完美的话，这个小宅男自己不会搭理，用不了一个月就会原形毕露。

心里落差太大，还不得分分钟把到手的对象逼走。

至于衣柜的改造，那倒是一个大工程，索性哈利每周都约德拉科一起逛街。

两个人熟悉的很快，闲谈中，两人才发现世界有多小。两个人不仅是同一所大学同一届毕业的，只不过身处两个关系十分恶劣的学院；而且他们居然还在同一个高中上过学，却因为阴差阳错的原因从来没见过面。。

“你就是那个每次化学课都会炸试管的学生？看在上帝的份上，你是怎么做上科研人员的？”

“后来突然开窍了？”哈利一耸肩，“不过你居然就是那个他们说不逊于我的球队前锋？为什么我从来没见过你？你后来是不是转学了？”

“我就踢了那么一次球，还遇上你受伤了？高一没念完我就转学了。我爸爸不喜欢那所高中。”

“我们早就应该要认识的。”哈利忽然感到失落。

“相信我，早几年你这个样子遇见我，我会把你讽刺得体无完肤。”

所以，也许这就是最好的时机？哈利看着德拉科锋利的线条呆呆地想象着那对薄唇会说出怎样刻薄的话。

现在的他柔和的像是四月的春风。哈利·一天比一天更爱德拉科·波特这么想。可是他忘了，伦敦的四月，一点也不柔和。

【8】

德拉科最近也感觉百挠抓心，看着在自己亲手改造下形象越来越帅气的哈利，一想到他要去和别人表白，就觉得浑身不痛快。

我这是在干嘛？浪费了一个多月来给别人改造男朋友？这个想法让德拉科感到崩溃。

你这是没意识到自己已经弯了，你看看这短时间，你满脑子只有那个波特。这是来自潘西的评价。

胡说，我还是喜欢女人的。德拉科是这么反驳她的，只不过还没有遇见让我喜欢的那个。

没有哪个女人让他觉得比和哈利相处还有趣。

他们有聊不完的共同话题，好的，除了美妆护肤这件事，哈利对德拉科说得所有话都表示赞同，唯独在护肤这件事上，他始终坚持自己的观点。

“你说得这些都不符合我的科学观！”哈利是这么说的。

德拉科恨不得将白眼翻到天上去，“是的是的，伟大的科学家，你的科学观有违所有美妆博主的护肤常识。我建议你以后不要对你喜欢的人这么说，那样我也帮不了你了。”

除去这一点，哈利真的很可爱。具体哪里可爱？德拉科·今天也没有意识到自己开始有变弯趋势·马尔福表示，无可奉告。

他问哈利喜欢的人是什么样一个人，他好帮他搭配表白该穿的衣服。

哈利只是支支吾吾的不肯说。

“我对你喜欢什么人没有兴趣，也不想抢你的女朋友，我只是在尽我作为一个朋友的责任。你该不会告诉我，这都快两个月了，你就只是把我当成一个义务劳动的搭配师了吧？”

“嗯......我喜欢的人啊......喜欢我的眼睛......”哈利含含糊糊地说。

“还算有眼光。”德拉科从从自己身上摘下来一块祖母绿宝石的胸针，别在哈利的衣襟上，他现在正穿着德拉科帮他搭配的一套西装，“这个很称你的眼睛。”

哈利的心跳砰砰乱跳，他甚至怀疑德拉科别胸针的手都能感受到胸腔撞击引起的震动。

“德拉科......我......我能问你一个事吗？”

“嗯？”

“你是怎么看同性恋的？”哈利紧张地声音都在抖。

“我怎么看得又不重要，他们喜欢了一个和自己性别一样的人，对我又没什么影响。说不定还帮我消除了一个潜在的情敌，挺好。”德拉科开了个玩笑。

“噢......那你......”

“我是个直男。”德拉科别好胸针又调整了一下位置，将口袋巾叠好放进哈利的前胸口袋处，“别因为我是个美妆博主就对我有什么误会，说真的，到底是哪里来的偏见。”

哈利慌了，他不知道该不该说出来，对方已经明确的表明了自己的态度，就这么说出来，会对他造成困扰吧。

“这样啊......好吧。”

德拉科疑惑地看了一眼突然消沉下去的哈利，如果对方有尾巴的话，现在应该是没精打采地垂到了地上。

真可爱。德拉科·完全没意识到自己的想法有多危险·马尔福揉了揉眼前人的脑袋，像是揉小狗那样。

【9】

那天以后，哈利又恢复了两个月前的模样，早上出门随便抓一件衣服往身上一套，什么款式不重要，舒服就行。

“表白失败了？”赫敏看着怏怏不乐的挚友，完全没有前两个月那样的容光焕发。

“胎死腹中了。”哈利带着巨大的护目眼睛，闷闷地说，“人家说了，自己是个直的。”

“不可能！拜托，你看他在你身上花的心思！哪个直男会在一个陌生的男人身上这么用心，相信你自己，哈利。”

“哪有这么容易。好了，算了，别说了。就算我好不容易变成了他喜欢的样子，那也不是我本来的样子。”

赫敏被这句话堵得哑口无言。

哈利不再理她，重新投身进了他伟大的实验中。

在实验室住了一个星期后，哈利终于决定回家，却在门口遇到一个意想不到的人。

“你这周一次ins都没上。”德拉科穿着西装礼服，身上各式各样的香水味和酒味，他的脸颊有点红，看起来是从哪个派对上回来的。

“德拉科？你怎么在这？？？”

“你这一周都没给我留言，也不回我的消息。”德拉科逼近他，哈利不得不试图躲开他，直到退到靠墙无处可退，“怎么？你这是用完就丢？找了女朋友就不要我了？”

哈利感觉到德拉科似乎醉了，说话带着鼻音，竟然听出了一点委屈的意味。

“没......没有......德拉科你醉了。”

“你这周去哪里？”

“我......我实验室忙......”

“你不理我。”

“我没有......”

“你找了喜欢的人就不要我了。”

“我没有......”

“你撒谎。”

德拉科头垂下来靠在了哈利的肩上。

哈利只能笨手笨脚地拍着身上比自己高出一头的男人的后背，他不知道现在是什么情况。

“我喜欢你。”

“什么？？？德拉科你醉了，这个玩笑不好笑。”

“我没醉。”

“你自己说了你是直的，你喜欢姑娘。”

“你呢？你不喜欢我吗？”

哈利憋红了脸。

“对不起，我忘了，你有喜欢的人。”

说着德拉科手撑在墙上起身要走。

“我喜欢的人就是你啊！”哈利慌张起来，他不是真的想让德拉科离开，“我......我是同性恋......从来都没有什么姑娘......你......你不是......所以我才......”

“我的确不是同性恋。”

绿色瞳孔里刚刚才燃起的希望瞬间又熄灭了。

“我是‘你性恋’。”

德拉科狡黠地一笑，猛地将人拉到怀里，一个霸道的带着酒气的吻封住了哈利那张因为震惊而微张的嘴。

“那就做我男朋友。Just say yes。”


End file.
